Talk:Dragon Nest
A quick way to target the hatchlings is to hit the "Target Closest Ally" button. I've also found that removing the interface (ctrl+shift+h) helps, as do bean cakes. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gordon Ecker ( ) 4 July 2006. Since assassins run slightly faster than the other professions, they have a unique advantage in this game, and adding the bean cake will only cinch your victory.—''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 69.180.241.121 ( ) 1 July 2006. :I'm not sure where the idea that assassins run faster came from, but it definitely isn't so. --Kiiron 13:52, 8 July 2006 (CDT) Rewards? Anyone care to fill in the number of Victory Tokens you get in the Rewards section of the article? Right now all it seems to imply that the number of Tokens is equal to the number of Jade Wind Orbs from the Dragon Festival, but this doesn't match with the Victory Token article. --Rainith 22:47, 22 October 2006 (CDT) Edit - Mis-read Dragon Arena/Dragon Nest in the Token article. Still I want to confirm the Tokens are the same qtys as the orbs (if so all that needs to happen is the 's' needs to be removed from one word in the article). --Rainith 22:49, 22 October 2006 (CDT) :Checked and fixed. --Rainith 00:51, 23 October 2006 (CDT) Bug I'm only getting one point each from the white drake hatchlings. -- Gordon Ecker 18:52, 4 July 2006 (CDT) :And the bug's still there for the boardwalk event. -- Gordon Ecker 00:34, 23 October 2006 (CDT) Sugar Rush when i was playing the boardwalk game, it was considered 'cheating' to use red bean cakes/sugar rush to ge a speed boost. at least, every district i played in. also, the sugar rush did not really help, as people without it were able to beat people with it. it's all in the reflexes ;) Bloodsong 19:54, 3 January 2007 (CST) er, anyway, should we change that advice? or add a note about cheating? I played Gaile Gray right before the end of the event and she used Sugar Jolt herself in Dragon's Nest If she says it's alright to use it, that's good enough for me. - Admiral Jordan (I don't have an account I just wanted to say something) :Totally cheating. -TehBuG- ::Everyone has fair game in using sugarrush items. You can get them @ merchants or even collectors during these events. I see no reason in them being a "cheat". 『[[User:Ladytemp|♥LadyT♥']]』' :::Its cheating allright. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 15:50, 5 July 2008 (UTC) Gamer points I know that you get one point per opponent you outscore, when you are the top scorer. I dont know about the other cases. I dont want to loose. But I think that this only applies to the top three players. -Khan Reaper Kerensky 07:59, 25 February 2007 (CST) :Only the winner gets them. -Khan Reaper Kerensky 09:20, 25 February 2007 (CST) Availability It's obviously been around more than 4 times. I don't know all the times, so I'll refrain from editing. LOST-Merick rewrite here. Please? --- -- ( ) (talk) 19:37, 31 January 2009 (UTC)